


How

by liamdelcyrus



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Multi, horlik, ziall
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 06:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1256437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamdelcyrus/pseuds/liamdelcyrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn nació con síndrome de Asperger, por lo que su padre y compañeros de escuela se encargan de volver su vida un infierno. <br/>Pero un viaje a un campamento durante tres meses podría cambiar la vida de Zayn. <br/>Algo nuevo llegará a su vida, o mejor dicho, alguien nuevo.<br/>Niall James Horan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Found Love In A Hopeless Place

**Author's Note:**

> este es mi primer fanfiction en ao3 y uhm... aún me acostumbro lol, espero os guste!

El decir que el moreno se encontraba nervioso, sería una gran atenuación.   
Estaba terriblemente asustado en el autobús que lo llevaba al campamento donde viviría los próximos tres meses, pensando en todas las posibilidades.   
¿Las personas ahí serían tan malas como la gente de su colegio? ¿También le dirían que es una desgracia y que no debería seguir ocupando ni el más mínimo espacio en este mundo? ¿También le golpearían hasta que las heridas que su padre había causado se abrieran de nuevo?  
Su padre…   
Zayn no se había puesto a pensar en su padre, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro puesto que, no tendría que ver a su padre durante tres meses.   
Eso despertó algo de esperanza en Zayn, algo que no había sentido en mucho… más bien, nunca en su vida.   
Esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa, aunque esta era mucho más grande, pues por primera vez en lo que parece por siempre, el muchacho se sentía feliz.   
Y por primera vez desde que se subió a ese autobús, estaba ansioso por llegar a su destino, pues tenía un gran presentimiento acerca de esto.   
-  
“Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, maravillosas sorpresas nos esperan durante los próximos meses, pero por ahora, los dejaré desempacar y ponerse cómodos con el ambiente, las actividades empezarán mañana, ya se les han sido entregados los horarios de estas, al igual que las llaves para sus cabañas, espero que se diviertan y disfruten esta experiencia” Finalizó el guía del campamento, permitiéndoles salir del autobús, de lo cuál Zayn estaba gratamente agradecido, pues sentía que sus piernas iban a quedarse dormidas para siempre si pasaba un minuto más sentado en ese duro asiento.   
Apenas tocó el suelo estiró sus músculos, sintiendo un – no tan fuerte pero tampoco tan ligero – dolor en todo su cuerpo, aún seguía dolorido debido a la golpiza que le había propinado su padre la noche anterior, alegando que “no le vería en mucho tiempo, tenía que darle un gran regalo de despedida”.  
Empezó a buscar su maleta entre la pila enorme que se encontraba en el suelo, sonriendo una vez la vio, pero esa sonrisa desapareciendo rápidamente, siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa de pura concentración – y algo de dolor – al tratar de sacarla de la pila de maletas, fallando terriblemente.   
“¿Puedo ayudarte?” Una voz algo raposa resonó en los oídos del moreno, volteó a ver de donde provenía casi por instinto, y vio a un chico rubio algo – demasiado – emocionado, claro, a Zayn le emocionaba venir aquí y alejarse de su padre, pero la emoción que este chico expresaba le parecía demasiado exagerada.   
Asintió con la cabeza y el chico se acercó a la pila de maletas, sacando sin ninguna dificultad la maleta del moreno, haciendo que este se ruborizara de vergüenza, ¡Genial! Ahora había quedaría como un inútil de nuevo, y apenas era el primer día.   
El chico pudo notar como la expresión del moreno cambió, por lo que posicionó su brazo en su hombro, solo para que este lo removiera rápidamente, sintió cierta curiosidad y tristeza acerca de porque había hecho eso, pero decidió no mencionar nada al respecto.   
“Hey, todo está bien, seguro tienes unos músculos de acero, pero debes estar cansado por el viaje, eso es todo” Dijo el chico para subirle el ánimo a Zayn, lo cuál claramente funcionó, pues una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.   
-  
Los muchachos habían hecho un click inmediato, pues apenas se conocieron, no habían parado de hablar, desde cosas estúpidas hasta problemas gubernamentales, Zayn no podía ocultar la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, pues se podría decir que al fin había hecho un amigo y no cualquier amigo, Niall James Horan.   
Aunque Zayn aún no se dejaba tocar, Niall quería preguntar por qué, pero no quería meterse en la vida privada de este chico, sabía que el se lo diría cuando creyera que era el tiempo correcto.   
-  
Tras horas y horas de hablar, por fin se despidieron para partir a sus respectivas cabañas, y ambos soltaron unas tremendas carcajadas apenas descubrieron que dormirían en la misma, riéndose uno del otro por su propia estupidez.   
Cuando llegaron a la cabaña, Zayn descubrió que no serían solo Niall y él en la cabaña, en esta se encontraban otros tres muchachos, que juzgando por como reaccionó Niall, éste les conocía. 

“¡Liam! ¡Harry! ¡Louis!” Apenas les vio, corrió a envolverles en un abrazo, atrapando a los tres, haciendo de este un abrazo grupal.  
Zayn acariciaba su propio hombro en ese momento, sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo.   
Niall lo notó, por lo que se separó de los chicos y se los presentó al moreno.   
“Zayn, estos son Harry, Liam y Louis” Dijo apuntando a cada uno de ellos, el moreno extendió su brazo en sus direcciones a lo que ellos lo estrecharon, sonriéndole ligeramente, a lo cuál hizo lo mismo.   
Zayn empezó a desempacar sus cosas mientras los cuatro mantenían una conversación de Dios sabe qué, apenas terminó, se recostó en su cama, buscando un poco de descanso.   
De repente sintió un peso adicional en su cama, por lo que sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente, y pudo ver a Niall y Liam sentados en la parte izquierda y derecha – respectivamente – de su cama, y Louis y Harry se encontraban de pie, al lado de cada uno de ellos.   
“Oye Zayn, ahora que lo pienso… No nos has dicho tu problema” Decir que las palabras del rubio le sorprendieron, sería poco, pues le habían extrañado demasiado. “¿Problema?” “Si, la razón por la que estás aquí, todos tenemos una” Quería decir algo, pero en ese momento me encontraba tan confundido que no podía procesar palabra, su expresión llena de confusión igual.   
“Yo sufro anorexia y bulimia” Dijo el chico al que ubico como Harry. “Yo sufro de depresión, lo que me ha llevado a la automutilación y atentos contra mi vida” Habló ahora Liam. “Yo tengo TOC, o trastorno obsesivo compulsivo” Dijo Louis. “Y yo tengo síndrome de déficit de atención con hiperactividad” Habló por último Niall.  
Zayn tuvo que analizar la información que recién había recibido, pues era algo que no esperaba, aunque no sabía a que se referían algunos de los términos, sabía que eran cosas malas.   
“Tengo síndrome de Asperger” Dijo casi en un susurro, que si no hubieran estado tan cerca a él, no hubieran podido escuchar.   
Ya, lo había dicho, estaba preparado para ser golpeado y humillado por sus nuevos amigos, pero lo que pasó entonces, sorprendió a Zayn aún más.   
Fue envuelto en un abrazo grupal, e incluso cada uno le besó la mejilla o la frente, cuando se separaron de él, podía notar sonrisas sinceras plasmadas en sus rostros.  
“¿N-No me van a juzgar… o golpear, o reírse de mi?” Preguntó Zayn con cierta inseguridad.   
“Por supuesto que no Zee” Empezó Liam “Eres igual a nosotros” Ahora habló Louis “El mundo no nos entiende, por eso solo estamos bien entre nosotros” Harry “Ahora eres de nuestro grupo Zayn, y en nuestro grupo jamás serás juzgado por… algo tan simple como ser quien eres, porque es lo que todos somos” Finalizó Niall.   
Y Zayn quería llorar en ese momento, pues nunca se había sentido de esa manera, tan aceptado… tan querido…  
Por primera vez en su vida, sentía que encajaba en algún lugar, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hizo apariencia en su rostro.   
Y si Zayn derramó una u otra lágrima en ese momento, probablemente le daría igual, pues se encontraba tan feliz abrazando a sus nuevos cuatro mejores amigos, como para que le importara.


	2. I'll take care of you

Los chicos se mantuvieron hablando de una cosa y de otra, no pudiendo mantener un solo tema de conversación porque, ¡Hey! Hay tantas cosas pasando en este mundo como para hablar solo de una cosa.  
Tras horas y horas de charla sin sentido, Liam decidió que era tiempo de ponerse algo más serios.   
“Me gustaría conocer un poco más sobre ustedes chicos, es decir, sabemos lo que todos padecemos, pero no que nos llevó a esto, o como lo descubrimos, como ha afectado nuestras vidas, me gustaría conocerlos completamente” Habló con sinceridad, y los chicos, aunque algo inseguros decidieron asentir.   
“Empecé a ayunar a los once años” Harry decidió empezar. “Solía ser molestado por mis compañeros de clase, según ellos no era lo suficiente delgado” Trataba de mantenerse calmado, pero podías ver que podría romperse en cualquier momento. “Nunca entendí la razón por la que lo hacían… simplemente pasaba..  
Tras unos meses de constantes burlas, empecé a creer lo que ellos decían y dejé de comer. Me fue bien durante tres días, no probaba bocado alguno, solo tomaba agua. Hasta que al cuarto día sentí una hambre inmensa, y comí todas las sobras que quedaban en el microondas de la cena. Me sentí horrible conmigo mismo, me sentía asqueroso y solo quería deshacerme de lo que había entrado a mi cuerpo… Así que fui al baño, y lo vomité” Suspiró levemente, antes de continuar. “Desde entonces lo he hecho, mis padres lo descubrieron hace poco, y decidieron que este campamento sería una buena opción para curarme” Finalizó el chico.  
“¿Cuánto tiempo llevas sin... hacer eso? – Preguntó Niall, con curiosidad y preocupación en sus palabras.  
“Contando el día de hoy… Un día” Harry soltó una risita, aunque más bien parecía una triste. “Si no estuviera ahora mismo con ustedes probablemente ya estaría vomitando el desayuno”   
“No dejaremos que eso pase, Harry-Harry-Harry” Fue Louis el que habló ahora, posicionando su mano en el hombro del ojiverde, a lo que este respondió acariciándola tiernamente. Los demás asintieron hacía las palabras de Louis, lo que causó una sonrisa en los labios de Harry, murmuró un pequeño “gracias” y le cedió el turno de hablar a Louis.   
“Cuando era pequeño mi madre notó que tenía un tic al hablar, lo cuál le pareció muy extraño por lo que decidió hacerme checar, y creo que e-eso es todo.” Su cabeza se mantuvo agachada mientras hablaba. “Nunca tuve amigos, todos tenían miedo de que tuviera alguna enfermedad rara o algo así.” Jugaba con sus propios dedos. “Ha mejorado con los años, aún tengo los tics, pero ya no son tan comunes y mi vocabulario ha mejorado… Aún sigo teniendo un poco de fobia a los gérmenes, pero con ayuda de terapia he logrado que no me cause tanta ansiedad como antes.” Finalizó Louis, suspirando.   
Liam le levantó la barbilla e hizo que le mirase, sonriéndole tiernamente y plantándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla, lo que causó que el ojíazul se sonrojara y que todos rieran levemente.   
“¿Quién sigue?” Louis rompió el silencio.  
“Siempre fui un niño inquieto” Empezó Niall, indicando que él hablaría ahora. “A mis padres siempre les molestó el hecho de que les prestara poca atención cuando hablaban, lo veían como un acto de rebeldía o algo así.   
Un día decidieron llevarme con un psicólogo pues creían que era algo que tenía que ver con mi actitud, pero el psicólogo les dijo que tal vez podía ser déficit de atención, me llevaron a revisar y en efecto fue eso.. Solía hablar mucho pero a la vez perdía rápidamente el hilo de las conversaciones, lo que molestaba a mis compañeros de escuela, quienes empezaron a creer que era un niño raro o algo así, por lo que todos empezaron a alejarse.   
Aún sigo siendo hiperactivo como pueden notar, pero puedo controlarme con medicaciones. Por desgracia, el déficit de atención sigue tan fuerte como un inicio, y aunque he tratado de tomar distintos tipos de medicina, nada parece funcionar.” Suspiró tristemente y todos los chicos le envolvieron en un abrazo, haciéndole sonreír.  
“Mi vida en realidad no fue una mierda siempre” Empezó Liam. “Solía ser popular en la escuela, tener muchos amigos y la gente me admiraba hasta que…” Tomó una bocanada de aíre. “Salí del clóset” El cuarto se llenó de silencio y Liam empezaba a preocuparse, tenía el miedo de que tal vez los chicos no lo fueran a aceptar.   
Pero esos pensamientos cambiaron rápidamente cuando escuchó una pequeña ronda de aplausos, pues los chicos se encontraban realmente orgullosos – y felices – de las agallas de Liam, y el hecho de que haya confiado en ellos como para contarles.   
Liam tomó eso como su señal para seguir. “A partir de ahí, mi rutina diaria era ir a la escuela, ser insultando por todos los estudiantes y ser golpeado por algunos de ellos, mientras los demás se reían. Todas las personas que yo creía eran mis amigos me dieron la espalda y me encontraba completamente solo.   
Empecé a cortarme un día que escuché acerca del tema en la televisión, la chica decía que le causaba olvidarse de sus problemas, y eso era justo lo que yo quería hacer.   
Lo hice por un año sin llegar a nada grave, hasta que un día, mi grupo de bullies empezaron a hacer comentarios… más fuertes.  
Normalmente sus insultos no pasaban de cosas como maricón o comepollas, pero empezaron a decirme que era inservible, que tenía que matarme, que nadie me quería en este mundo y… tras una semana de eso, empecé a creerlo.   
Y entonces pasó.” Empezó a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, sin preocuparse por limpiárselas pues Louis y Niall se estaban encargando de esto, mientras Harry acariciaba suavemente su cabello y Zayn frotaba su mano, todos con el afán de hacerle sentir a salvo.   
“Tomé unas pastillas del buró de mi madre, sin siquiera preocuparme por saber para que eran, corrí hacía la bañera y simplemente, tiré todo el frasco a mi boca, tuve que escupir algunas para no ahogarme” Soltó una risa triste. “¿Irónico no? Lo que quería era suicidarme pero no quería morir ahogado.” Finalizó.  
“¿Y cómo te sientes acerca de que haya fallado?” Preguntó Louis, con curiosidad pero preocupación al mismo tiempo.   
“Me sentía muy mal en un inicio, pensaba que no podía hacer nada bien, ni siquiera matarme” Confesó. “Esa es la razón por la que vine aquí, de hecho. No hace más de dos meses que traté de suicidarme. Y mi vida se había llenado de negatividad, bueno, más de la que ya había. Pero creo que esta es la primera vez que me siento feliz de haber fallado, pues pude conocerlos a ustedes.” Dijo honestamente y todos sonrieron, sintiendo algo cálido en su corazón por las palabras del castaño.   
“Solo faltas tú Zayn” Dijo Liam y el moreno inmediatamente se tensó, había visto como se habían apoyado entre todos pero, ¿y si no pasaba lo mismo con él?   
“Uh… no recuerdo como descubrí mi enfermedad solo… Un día mi padre me lo dijo supongo” Acarició su propio hombro, claramente incómodo. “Creo que eso es todo.”  
Aunque los chicos no se encontraban convencidos con su respuesta, decidieron dejarlo pasar, pues sabían que Zayn les contaría la verdadera historia cuando llegara el tiempo.   
Decidieron seguir charlando por un tiempo, hasta que Zayn decidió que era demasiado tarde, por lo que empezó a buscar su ropa de dormir y estaba preparado para cambiarse con ella, hasta que recordó que no se encontraba solo.   
“Eh… ¿Les molestaría voltearse un momento?” Preguntó Zayn con la cabeza gacha.   
Liam soltó una leve risa. “Oh vamos Zayn, estaremos juntos durante tres meses, no tengas miedo de nosotros.”   
“Si Zayn, déjanos ver ese abdomen de acero” Bromeó Harry.   
Zayn estaba en un debate interno, tenía miedo de mostrarles las marcas que su padre había dejado por todo su cuerpo, y peor aún, que creyeran que es una persona débil y que no puede ni siquiera defenderse a él mismo.   
Sabiendo que no tenía sentido discutir con los chicos pues terminaría perdiendo, lentamente empezó a quitarse la camisa. Todo el tiempo mantuvo los ojos cerrados pues estaba casi seguro de que al abrirlos vería los rostros disgustados de sus amigos.   
Cuando tomó el valor suficiente para abrirlos de nuevo, sus reacciones fueron completamente distintas a lo que esperaba, había desesperación, enojo, frustración e incluso… ¿tristeza?  
“¿C-Cómo pasó esto Zee?” Dijo Harry, acercándose al moreno, tocando su piel llena de cicatrices, aunque muy delicadamente, como si tuviera miedo de que se fuera a romper en cualquier momento pero, ¿acaso pueden culpar a Harry?  
Zayn no pudo contenerse más, y empezó a soltar todas las lágrimas que había guardado durante años, mientras abrazaba a Harry, casi aferrándose a él.   
“Creo que sería bueno que se sentaran, es una larga historia” Dijo Zayn cuando logró calmarse de nuevo, aún incierto de si realmente quería contar esto, pero decidió confiar en sus nuevos amigos, pues ahora estaba seguro que le apoyarían en todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> segundo capítulo wooooh! déjenme saber si les está gustando la historia :)   
> pd: aún no he revisado si tiene algún error ortográfico por lo que me disculpo si es lo que hay.


End file.
